


Honor Is All We Know

by Icse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, But not my usual level, Canon-Typical Violence, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mandalorian Anakin Skywalker, Maybe some angst, Obikin Big Bang 2018, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/pseuds/Icse
Summary: An attack on a Republic cruiser by a figure in Mandalorian armor spreads rumors of a conspiracy between the Council of Neutral Systems and the Separatists. The Jedi Council sends Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi to investigate the legitimacy of these rumors with hopes that his history with the newly elected leader of the CNS, Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore, will help him discover the truth behind the disturbing rumor of a secret army being built for the Separatist cause.Despite the tension caused by the investigation, the Duchess welcomes Obi-Wan to Mandalore as an old friend. During a stroll of the palace gardens, the Duchess assures him that Mandalore’s violent ways are buried in the past, but expresses her growing concerns that the rogue warrior cult, Death Watch, might have returned from the shadows they had faded into many years ago. When a bombing happens bearing the sigil of Death Watch, the Duchess urges Obi-Wan to go to Concordia and sends along her most trusted Royal Guardsman, Anakin Kryze.





	Honor Is All We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is totally not my normal type of fic, so things will be pretty tame. Chapter updates will be weekly, so keep an eye out. 
> 
> Enjoy y'all!

There was little anyone could do for the man when he jumped off the balcony after fleeing Obi-Wan and his questions. Satine held the man’s hand as he said his dying words before the life fled from his body. Over their year on the run and subsequent studies after that time, Obi-Wan had learned to speak and write Mando’a fluently but he hadn’t understand more than a word of what the man had said to Satine.

“What did he say? I don’t recognize the dialect.” He asked, his eyes still searching around them for signs of a further threat to the Duchess.

“He was speaking in the dialect they use on Concordia, our moon.” She answered, closing the man’s eyes and heedless to the blood spreading around his shattered body.

“I should like to visit this moon of yours. Perhaps I could accompany the body,” He offered, his hand absently rubbing his beard in thought. If he trusted Satine’s words about Mandalore remaining peaceful, and he had no reason to doubt them, then Concordia seemed the next logical step in his investigation. In all likeliness, the secret army could be made up of Death Watch, the threat that had returned from the shadows to haunt the Duchess once again. 

“The Concordian moon is a provenance with its own governor. You’ll need me to escort you.” The look in her eyes was one Obi-Wan instantly recognized despite the older features that surrounded it. Satine was determined and it never spoke well for keeping her safe, something he still felt compelled to do even though over a decade had passed since they had went on the run together.

“Oh no, that won’t be necessary.” He kept his tone steady and firm, hoping that she had gained some more sense and lost most of the recklessness of her youth.

“Actually, it will.” Satine stood and gave him a hard look that dared him to challenge her, but he knew that to challenger her would only push her in the opposite direction that he wanted. “You won’t make much progress without me there, especially since you’ve just been involved with the death of a Concordian.”

“I didn’t kill him.” He rebutted, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. She had him cornered and he knew it.

Satine knew it too, her voice laced with the smugness of her apparent victory, “I know. That’s why I’m still talking to you.” She turned away and walked off, leaving with her royal guards who’d maintained a respectful distance while she’d been speaking with him. Now they closed in on each side, putting themselves between her and the public as she headed back towards to palace, leaving Obi-Wan behind in an apparent dismissal.

Sighing, Obi-Wan turned to observe the citizens still gathered around that witnessed the death of the Concordian man and the police who were now organizing them into groups to take statements. No one looked guilty or felt it, only fear, horror, and shock radiated in the force. If the man had an accomplice, they would be long gone by now. Now was certainly as good of a time as any to start the investigation and interview the general public even though he was sure it wouldn’t amount to much.

His suspicions were proven correct, no one knew anything about Death Watch, a secret army, or anything about the Separatists that wasn’t on the general holonews every evening. The years since Mandalore had become a pacifist world had been entirely peaceful and most citizens were with the Duchess in remaining a neutral planet to the war going on in the galaxy between the Republic and the Separatists. If Mandalore did had a secret army, it was not made up of the average citizens nor of the police force. With the population still on the rebound from The Clan Wars, there weren’t many left who could make up an army of a size enough to be a threat to the Republic even if they joined with the Separatists.

Once he arrived back to the palace, a servant informed him of the Duchess’ request for him to join the royal family for dinner shortly and he accepted, rushing through a shower and change of clothes to be more presentable for dinner. Honestly, Obi-Wan had been looking forward to a hot shower and possibly an hour’s worth of quiet meditation on the matter, but he was far too curious about the man who’d managed to capture Satine’s heart and hand in marriage. Their time together had certainly stirred up some lingering feelings of his own, no regrets, only a deep fondness for Satine that he had once thought was love. It was obvious to him now that it hadn’t been true love and that he’d made the right choice despite how much it’d hurt both of them then. They both had duties that would’ve eventually kept them apart even if he’d left the Order. The force called him to help repair the galaxy’s wounds and he was helpless to resist the call.

He’d barely finished straightening his tabard and securing his obi before a polite knock at the door informed him of it being time for dinner. Grabbing his belt from where it laid on the bed, he wrapped it around his waist and buckled it on as he walked towards the door, fastening the last buckle as he reached the door. For what felt like the first time since the war had began, he’d forgone the bits and pieces of clone armor he’d acquired as the war had progressed. It made him feel lighter at his core despite the seriousness of his visit to Mandalore.

At the start of a second knock, Obi-Wan opened the door, startling the servant for a moment before he pulled himself back together. When Obi-Wan smiled and opened his mouth to apologize, the servant harrumphed and narrowed his eyes in a less than friendly manner. 

“Master Kenobi, if you would follow me to the dining room, the Duchess and family await you.” His voice was crisp and cold, obviously very miffed with the Jedi for startling him. Without waiting for his response or acknowledgement, he turned sharply and walked away with the expectation that Obi-Wan would follow.

“Far be it for me to keep the Duchess waiting.” Obi-Wan muttered, giving a final check of his appearance in the mirror on the wall and running his fingers through his slightly damp hair to make sure it was behaving. He was determined to make a good first impression with Satine’s husband. They’d never been an official item to anyone’s knowledge but themselves, he was still the ex, though, and he had to cut the figure to match. The little vanity he had demanded it.

On the way to the dining room he wondered what kind of man Satine married. Certainly it had to be someone who was intelligent, charming, and as utterly devoted to her pacifist ideals as she was. And they were nearly guaranteed to be patient considering Satine’s strong personality and her general need to have things her way in her personal life. It’s what had led to their illicit affair ending, their two strong personalities clashing constantly, not to mention their large differences in opinion.

The doors swung open into the formal dining hall and Obi-Wan straightened before walking in. At the head of the table, Satine sat primly in her high-backed chair in an even grander outfit than she’d been wearing earlier. To her right, a rather plain looking man in a sharply tailored fashionable blue shirt sat with a warm smile on his face directed towards Obi-Wan. He was nothing like Obi-Wan expected, with brown hair, brown eyes and a plain face that would be hard to distinguish out of a crowd. The air he gave off was not the same one of royalty as Satine, but one more suited to a common man. Two guards stood in the corner of the room, still as statues and indistinguishable from each other with the ornate helmets guarding their faces.

“Master Kenobi, I’m so glad you were able to join us for dinner.” Satine said genuinely, gesturing to the empty chair on her left that he took with a smile.

“Thank you for the invite, Duchess. I know that I am not here under the most pleasant circumstances.” 

“Sadly, yes, but first, I’d like to introduce you to my husband, Brynn Kryze. Brynn, this is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, ” She motioned towards her husband, a fond smile on her face as she looked at Brynn.

“Yes, I’ve heard many things about you, Master Kenobi. It’s so good to meet you, finally.” Brynn extended his hand across the table with another wide smile.

Obi-Wan took it, shaking his hand firmly. “Please, call me Obi-Wan. I hope they were all good things?” Though, knowing Satine, there was no guarantee they were all nice things.

“All good things of course. How instrumental you were in Satine’s survival along with Master Jinn while she was on the run during the Clan Wars. Some daring escapes and injuries sustained in that year on the run. And of course how you’ve been a friend to Mandalore through the years. I’m lucky you’re a Jedi or Satine might have never said yes when I asked her to marry me.”

“Oh, so it was you who proposed, then?” Obi-Wan asked, curiously. He started picking at his food after he noticed Satine taking up her fork rather hungrily. The meal was delicious, something that had been lacking in war times.

Brynn chuckled, “Multiple times. I don’t think she thought I was serious the first two.”

“Well, darling, you said it casually over dinner one night about how it would be a good business proposal.” Satine piped in, her eyes sparkling with humor over the rim of her glass.

“I thought you would appreciate the logic over a romantic gesture!” He protested laughingly.

Obi-Wan sat back, watching their good natured and probably often repeated argument unfold in front of him. It made him glad to see Satine so obviously happy with a man who was equally enamored of her. Apparently Brynn had tried twice to make a business proposition out of marriage, but the third time he’d done it right according to Satine one knee and all.

He nearly spit out his drink at the next part, “How many children?”

Beaming, Brynn pulled out his datapad and displayed a picture of four blonde haired children from the ages of six to a baby, “Four and recently found out we’re expecting number five!”

“You two have been quite the busy couple then.” Obi-Wan responded, hiding his snicker behind his glass. He certainly hadn’t expected Satine to be the kind of woman to want so many children. Her svelte figure certainly didn’t suggest it. 

Satine cleared her throat, a faint blush on her cheeks, “If we can get to business, Master Kenobi.”

He straightened in his chair, inclining his head, “Certainly. I thought Concordia was an agricultural settlement?”

“Before the end of our wars, it was turned into a mining base. The sheer number of mining facilities here nearly destroyed our trees and they’re only now growing back. When we put our violent past behind us, all of our warriors were exiled to Concordia. They all died out years ago.” Her voice was firm at the end, brooking no argument.

Too bad for her that he’d just had that little… skirmish. “Are you certain? I recently encountered a man who wore Mandalorian armour, Jango Fett.”

Brynn snorted, “Jango Fett was a common bounty hunter. How he acquired that armor is beyond me.”

“Brynn is right. No Mandalorian would engage in such violence. Not anymore.” Satine added.

“Then what about the renegades you were talking about earlier? Death Watch, I believe you called it.” He asked.

Satine frowned, “They idolize violence and the warrior ways of the past. There are those among us,” She shared a look with her husband that Obi-Wan couldn’t read, “Certain officials who are working to root out these criminals. It’s been an ongoing investigation.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, considering his options, “How widespread is this Death Watch movement?”

“It’s hardly a movement.” Brynn said derisively, “It’s a small group of hooligans who choose to vandalize public places, nothing more. The guards shall soon have them in custody, our best are working on it.”

“That might be sooner than we think. Obi-Wan and I are going to Concordia for a few day-”

“Absolutely not!” Brynn’s hands hit the table in a movement that took Obi-Wan by surprise. “You are not going, knowing that there are criminal fugitives-”

Satine’s glare at him could have turned vapor into ice, “And how else do you think he can go without causing a diplomatic incident. Not including the fact that a Concordian citizen has died on Mandalorian soil?”

“A Concordian citizen committed suicide on Mandalorian soil after a public bombing. I would think it is Concordia that should be worried about a diplomatic incident.” Brynn looked unaffected by Satine’s hard glare and Obi-Wan’s opinion of the man went up several notches.

“Governor Vizsla and my guards wouldn’t allow anything to happen to me.”

“No, you send Prime Minister Almec to do his job.” Brynn’s voice was firm and Obi-Wan watched to see if Satine would refute what he considered a very reasonable alternative. It’s certainly one he would prefer, but he was not going to say a word in this domestic dispute.

The awkward, tense moment stretched on until Satine sighed and leaned back into her chair tiredly, “Fine. Almec will go with Obi-Wan, but-” She paused, taking another sip of her drink, “Anakin goes with them.” She motioned for one of the guards blending into the background of the dining room.

Obi-Wan took a moment to appreciate the guard’s tall stature, a few inches taller than him by his estimation, and broad shoulders. The ridiculous helmet on his head hid any hint of his face except the flash of blue eyes. In the force- If Obi-Wan had been standing, he would’ve staggered. In the force, the man was easily as bright as any supernova. How he’d been missed as a child during the census was astounding. When the man took his helmet off, he would’ve staggered for an entirely different reason.

Dirty blonde curls framed a devastatingly handsome face with high cheekbones and a strong, square jaw. He didn’t look like his head had been trapped in a helmet for what he was sure had been hours. Thick, plush lips sat above a dimpled chin that begged to be kissed.

No, now was definitely not the time for such thinking, Obi-Wan scolded himself. That he hadn’t gotten laid in months didn’t play into it at all.

“Anakin Kryze,” At the last name, Obi-Wan’s brows raised and he glanced at Satine who was smiling ever so slightly, “meet Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. You will be escorting him, Prime Minister Almec, and the body back to Concordia tomorrow.”

Standing up, Obi-Wan offered his hand, appreciating the firm grip of calloused fingers in return, “Pleasure to meet you, Anakin.”

“Likewise.” Anakin’s voice was smooth and still young, driving down his estimation of the man’s age. There’s a hint of humor in the blue eyes and the edges of his lips were tilted up in a hint of a smile.

“I’m sure you gentlemen would like to get to know one another before your departure. I’ll have my assistant arrange things for the day after tomorrow and meet with Almec over the agenda I’d like for him to cover with Governor Vizsla.” There was something in Satine’s voice that held a note of something he couldn’t quite place, but knew he wouldn’t like the sentiment behind it. “Anakin, would you be so kind as to escort Knight Kenobi back to his quarters?”

“As you command, my Duchess.” Anakin bowed, tucking his helmet under his arm to do so, before giving a devilish half smile at Obi-Wan and gesturing for him to follow. 

If Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice that the view was almost better from behind on the way back to his room, well, that was his own business.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [IcseK](http://IcseK.tumblr.com)
> 
> I write for comments and kudos!


End file.
